Benefits
by ezynero22
Summary: Leah is the younger sister of Adam (Edge) who has feelings for Jeff but Jeff doesn’t return those feelings, he fights there chemistry while fooling around with her behind everyone’s back. Can Leah handle all these emotions and will Jeff grow feelings
1. Default Chapter

****

Benefits

~*~Ok this is my second story I'm working on please read and review and tell me what you think, also I don't own any of the WWE superstars other than my characters I made up~*~

SUMMARY:Leah is the younger sister of Adam (Edge) who has feelings for Jeff but Jeff doesn't return those feelings, he fights there chemistry while fooling around with her behind everyone's back. Can Leah handle all these emotions and will Jeff grow feelings for her? What will all there friends think of there actions if they find out?

OK SO HERE IT IS

I was downstairs laying on the couch watching the music videos on MTV when I hear the basement door creep open. I figure its my older brother Adam and don't turn around to look. I hear Adam stumble in with a couple of his friends Jeff and Shane and whispering at them to be quiet and not wake mom and dad. I turn around and see them walking towards me I blush because I'm in my short shorts and tang top pajama's with no make up on. I quickly lay beneath the huge blanket and turn back to the TV.

"Leah, is mom and dad asleep?" Adam slurs.

"Yeah they went upstairs a half hour ago, so be quiet." I'm use to them always coming over this late drunk, so I make sure to stay up so they don't get in trouble. I guess its just looking out for Adam because our parents are already suspicious of him, and I don't want to see him getting in trouble. Also I know Jeff comes over most of the times and I look forward to seeing him, even if we don't talk, he's just so fucking hot! I don't tell my brother that though, he'd kill me if he knew I liked Jeff. 

There still standing there talking and I see out of the corner of my eye Adam sit down at the computer chair and go online and Jeff walk towards the couch.

"Can I sit here?" 

"Umm yeah." I move my legs out of the way so he can sit down. He grabs my feet and places them on his lap and rubs my leg. I blush but don't say anything I look over at Adam to see if he sees what Jeff was doing. I feel Jeff's hand slowly massaging his way up my thigh and I gasp at his cold touch. I pull my legs back and sit Indian style on the couch. Jeff smiles at me cockily and leans over and puts his hand on my hip.

"You look nice Leah." He slurs I can smell the beer on his breath I turn my head to him and give him this look like your just drunk. Adam gets offline and turns around in his chair.

"Jeff what the fuck stop hitting on my little sister!" Jeff immediately backs off but looks at me out the corner of his eye. I blush and tell Adam to shut up. Around 2 o' clock in the morning Jeff leaves to go home and I go upstairs to bed thinking about Jeff's hand on my leg. It felt so good, but it is so wrong.

~*~PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IM GETTING TO THE GOOD STUFF IN LATER CHAPTERS I JUST DON'T WANT TO THROW IT ALL OUT THERE YET SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK EVEN IF U HATE IT JUST TELL ME THANKS!!!~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Benefits Chapter 2

A/N~ Thanks to the reviewer for the review I appreciate it, please keep reviewing more and tell me your ideas guys!!! 

***Also I don't own any of the WWE superstars except my made up characters***

"Isn't Jeff hot?" I whispered to my best friend Alex staring at Jeff across the lunchroom. 

"Yeah he is, why have you been obsessing over him lately anyway?" she whispered back biting into her French fries.

"I don't know, I just think he's cute, we are friends I think. I mean we talk but not a lot, he's like Adam's best friend and I always see him." 

"Surrrrrre! I think you like him." She said looking at me nudging me in the shoulder. I nudged back "Yeah right, he's a junior and I'm a sophomore plus the fact he has a girlfriend every week, and Adam would kill me if he knew I liked him." I negotiated.

"Leah just say it you have a thing for him, I wont tell come on where best friends."

"Yeah ok I kinda do but if you tell anyone I'll kick your ass." I threatened.

"Ha ha ha, Ok Leah come on lets go to our lockers." she replied getting up from her sit. We were fooling around walking down the hall pushing each other and I got shoved into someone and dropped my book bag on the floor. I bent down to pick up my spilled books when I heard his angry voice "Watch it next time" Jeff yelled angry. I saw him turning around his face red.

"Sorry" I whispered back getting red in the face but giving Alex the look of death.

"Oh Leah its you I'm sorry you okay?" He asked this time his voice comforting.

"Yeah I'm cool, thanks." I picked up the rest of my stuff and grabbed Alex and walked away. 

"Don't look, but he's staring at your ass." Alex whispered into my ear.

"Yeah right Alex stop fooling around I totally embarrassed me in front of all Adam's friends!" I said walking faster.

"Yo Jeff earth to Jeff you okay man? Who were you staring at?!" Shane asked. Pulling Jeff's eyes off of Leah. Damn she is getting so fucking hot these days. What the hell, Jeff stop it with that shit that's your best friends sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Benefits Chapter 3

~*~A/N-Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it and it helps me to keep writing chapters so please keep them coming!!!! This one's longer and this story is developing in my mind so please give me feedback!! I don't own any of the WWE superstars, but I do own the people I made up yada yada yada!!~*~

Friday night I was on AOL talking to my friends and watching TV when he came online. I didn't IM though because I didn't want to seem obsessed or anything. Then I heard the beep I turn my head and I see his screen name and his Instant Message.

*(A/N- these s/n's are made up they aren't real)*

JHardy002-Hey

LeeLee22-Hi

JHardy002-What's up? Is your brother home?

LeeLee22-nm pretty bored you? No he's spending the night at Shane's

LeeLee22-y?

JHardy002-Just wondering. Do you care if I come over? we can chill watch some T.V?

"HAHAHA is he serious?" I said to myself? "I can't believe this!"

JHardy002-you there?

LeeLee22-yea sorry, are u serious? u want to come over?

JHardy002-Yeah why not?

LeeLee22-ok come over then.

JHardy002-ok be there in a few

JHardy002 has signed offline

"This is fucking crazy Jeff wants to come over and chill with me. I can never ever tell Adam this he'll kill me, so would my parents if they find out." I was pacing the basement like I was a mental patient then I heard the knocking on the door. I walk over to it and slowly open it so it cant make a noise and let him in.

"Hey, your parents asleep?" he whispers

"Uhhhh yeah so we have to be quiet ok?" I whisper with my finger over my mouth. I was walking over towards the couch to sit down and I could feel his eyes staring at me from behind. I turn around and see him standing there just looking at me.

"What?" I ask nervous.

"Nothing, nothing at all, you know Adam would kill us if he found out about this?"

"Yeah I know, so don't tell?" I asked with the questioning look.

"Of course." he replied sitting down next to me. We were watching TV for awhile but we both new there was an awkward silence and were pretty bored but I didn't know what to say, but I guess he did because I saw him thinking things over in his mind.

"What you thinking about?" I asked nudging him.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked honestly.

"Yeah I guess."

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" He asked me.

"Ha.... Um.... honestly? No because I never had a chance or someone who would want me." I said with sadness hanging my head.

"That not true there's so many guys out there." He pulled my head up by my chin. I swear I felt a bolt of electricity shoot through me when he touched me.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked his stubble brushing over my cheek.

"Ummm ummm." I stumbled over my words getting nervous my palms were sweating and my face was bushing. He started to lean in to kiss me but I pulled away. He pulled back shocked.

"If you don't want to that's fine." he said 

"No its not that, its just I don't know how too, and I don't want to be bad at it." I replied with all honesty.

"No one can be bad at kissing." he said his lips touching mine. Our lips finally touch, I felt his tongue slide over my lips begging for entrance into my mouth. I wait a couple seconds nervous because this is my first time kissing a guy and especially this intimate. I give him his entrance and I felt his warm tongue thrash into my mouth massaging my tongue. I moan into his mouth feeling these new sensations and loving them. I try and follow his every step and pray I'm doing it all right. A few seconds later I feel him gently pushing me down on the couch and I don't protest in the least. He lays on top of me never breaking the kiss between us. I feel his hand slide up my leg and up to my stomach. He pulls his face up and looks my dead in my eyes.

"Do you mind?" he asks permission to feel me up. This is crazy Leah tell him to stop this is all wrong he doesn't like you he's using you. You like him, if Adam finds out he'll shoot you both. End it now before it gets worse I'm shouting in my mind.

"Go ahead." I smile up at him. He nods his head and reaches his hand over my top and massages my breasts through my shirt. I arch my back towards him loving the feeling of his hands on mine. He leans down to kiss me again while rubbing my breast I feel him move to the other one giving that the same treatment. I moan into his mouth and I feel him moan back into mine. He goes up my shirt and his cold hands on my breast cause an outbreak of goose bumps but they feel good.

At least ten minutes later they break apart. Jeff still lays on me and smiles.

"See you weren't a bad kisser!" he said pinching me.

"Yeah well I tried, your a good kisser though." I replied getting red in the face and standing up. I look at the time and realize its almost four o' clock.

"You better go, its getting real late and my dad will wake up at five."

"Yeah I guess I should." He said getting up and putting on his jacket. "I'll talk to you later Leah." he said giving me a hug.

"Okay see ya Jeff." I replied breathing in his mesmerizing scent. He turns to leave and I quietly shut the door and lock it. I sit back on the couch and think of what just happened. I can't believe I just did that. I'm not a slut. What if he tells his friends, what if he tells Adam??? It felt so good though to be in his warm arms, and kiss him, and feel his soft hands on my body, but that's all he will ever see this as, as a benefit for him. I don't know what to do. I need help!


	4. Chapter 4

Benefits Chapter 4

~*~A/N- THANKS, THANKS, and THANKS for the reviews I really appreciate it!!! I know I can't stop saying that enough. So please keep them coming and on with chapter 4, I don't own anyone but the characters I make up!!~*~

I woke up around eleven o' clock the next morning and ate my breakfast in silence. My parents did suspect something was wrong, but didn't say speak up about it. Of course I wouldn't tell them what had happened last night I'd be in so much trouble. Lately now I'm starting to think I should stop thinking about all the bad things in my life and what could happen and just have fun. Go ahead with the feelings and choices placed on my plate, and eat them up. 

"What time is Adam coming home Mom?" I asked eating a spoonful of Lucky Charms.

"You know your brother he comes home when he pleases, why?" She gave me that questioning look like all parents do, don't you hate that? Thinking your up to something when half the time you know you are?

"Just wondering." I replied getting up and placing my bowl and cup in the sink and heading downstairs to check my email and talk to my friends. I get online and Jeff's online, and decide to talk to him.

LeeLee22- Hey Jeff

JHardy002-Yo What's up?

LeeLee22-n/m just woke up, u?

LeeLee22-About last night are we going to keep doing that or was it just a one time thing?

JHardy002-me too, its up to u I guess it dont matter to me

I'm a little hurt by his comment, why would it not matter to him but then go along with something so intimate and emotional? Sometimes I really want to strangle guys.

LeeLee22-I dunno, I dont wanna be a slut or anythin cause that aint me and I really dont want Adam to find out!!

JHardy002-Yeah I understand you, but u were a good kisser!

LeeLee22-Haha thanks!

LeeLee22-g2g bye.

JHardy002-Bye, think about it

That's what I did most of the day. Think. I mostly sat in my room reading and having my stereo on listening to the radio thinking. I honestly didn't have a clue. I don't want to be used, but I like him and I liked what happened last night. My heart kept telling me to go with my feelings and do what I feel, but my brain kept telling me do what your conscience tells you. You'll be used, Adam will find out. 

Later that night I was playing Crash Bandicoot with Alex when the basement door swung open and the blast of cold air come rushing in. I turned around and saw it was Adam and a group of his friends including Jeff and blushed. Alex turned around and saw my face turned red and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, un pause it." I said turning my head back to the game. I was about to win when Adam walked right in front of the TV and turned off our video game.

"HEY!" Alex and I yelled at the same time. "What the fuck do you think your doing? We're in the middle of a game asswhole!" I yelled at my brother.

"Chill the hell out!" He turned around. "You know its our night to watch wrestling." He said while turning on the channel.

"Whatever shithead." I grumbled sitting on the couch. The rest of the group gathered in the room and sat in front of the TV with there chips and soda's while Alex and I were laughing at these people on TV. Adam was on the floor with Shane, Matt and Alex while Jeff, Shannon, and I shared the couch. I looked down at Alex and saw that she was flirting with Adam. I got so angry I wanted to scream at her. I don't know why I was angry, but I knew Adam didn't like her like that. He would always tell me she was hot but how he would never go out with her. Jeff saw the look on my face and rubbed my knee. I looked at him and smiled and relaxed back on the couch. During the commercial Alex looked up at me and saw me very close to Jeff with his hand on my knee and us laughing about something she couldn't make out. I looked at her and she gave me that look of jealousy. I turned away and watched the show as it came on and started laughing at it.

"Why are you guys so crazy about this stuff anyway?" I asked.

"Because its so cool!" Shane replied 

"I can't wait till I start my training to become a real wrestler!" Matt added.

"So you all want to become wrestlers and join the WWE?" I asked them all.

"Why not?" Jeff asked back looking at me.

After the show was over all of Adams friends left, but Alex stayed to spend the night. Jeff even hugged me good-bye. He still smells so good I thought. I looked turned around after closing the door and saw Adam and Alex whispering to each other. 

"What you two talking about?" I asked curious.

"Nothing just talking, why'd Jeff hug you bye? He's never done that before." Adam asked getting a little angry.

"What's it to you? Your over here with my best friend hitting on her!" I yelled my temper rising. He can always be so nosey sometimes.

"Chill Leah its just a question." Alex defended him.

"Why are you defending Adam? You don't even know him!" My temper was rising and I didn't know if it would stop.

"Whatever Leah I'm going on the computer." Adam said getting up from the floor and signing on. Alex and I went upstairs to change on our PJ's and bring our stuff back down to sleep on the floor and watch movies. About half way through the second movie I was so tired I turned away from the TV and tried to go to sleep. I was almost out when I heard voices in the back round, I could recognize that it was Adam and Leah, so I didn't move.

"She asleep?" I heard my brother whisper. I could feel something hovering over me so I kept still.

"I think." Was Leah's reply.

"Wanna go upstairs to my room?" Again my brother. I'm shocked, is my best friend and brother sneaking around behind my back?!

"Yeah, I brought the condoms!" I heard her whisper. What the fuck?! There having sex? How long has this shit been going down? I was getting so angry that my breathing started to get faster.

"Sweet." I heard Adam getting up and walking over me to the stairs. I didn't dare move. I could hear Alex quietly slip out of her sleeping bag and walk upstairs with Adam. Finally I opened my eyes hoping all that was a dream. I sat up and looked around the room to see I was all alone in the darkness. I laid my head back on my pillow and let the tears threatening to fall coming crashing down. 


	5. Chapter 5

Benefits Chapter 5

~*~A/N-Thanks for the reviews everyone I'm soooo happy you like how the story is going!!! so please keep em coming! ;oP~*~

The next morning I woke up and I was still pissed off about what happened the night before. I turned over in my sleeping bag and saw Alex fast asleep next to me. The sight of her made me sick at that moment and I wanted to cry. I stared at the ceiling fighting back the tears when I heard her rolling over.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Yeah morning." I got up and stretched the knots out of my back. I always hated sleeping down here I thought. I turned around and saw Alex looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Is something wrong? Your usually hyper in the morning." Alex asked thinking I know something.

I smiled at her "Nope my back hurts." I said running upstairs to the bathroom.

"Your back hurts, yeah right." Alex said looking up the stairs.

**************LATER THAT DAY*************

When Alex went home I took a nap I really couldn't sleep at all last night and I needed some rest. When I woke up I felt much better and snack and went downstairs on the computer as always.

"Why are you always on the computer? That's all you do don't you have anything better to do? Your so fat!" I heard Adam yell from upstairs.

"Whatever dipshit go fuck yourself!" I yelled back. I have no idea how I help back my anger from last night. I really wanted to go up there and beat the crap out of him.

"WHAT YOUR LANGUAGE LEAH!" I heard my mom yell.

"UGGGGGH!" I yelled. I signed on and my "best friend" Alex was on. I didn't IM her though. I barely even talked to her this morning when she was here.

XAlsgrlX- Hey Leah

LeeLee22- Hi

XAlsgrlX- Is anyone in the room with you?

LeeLee22- No, y?

XAlsgrlX- I need to tell u somethin

XAlsgrlX- This has been buggin me for such a long time, and I really need to tell u, for awhile Adam and I have been doin stuff.

LeeLee22- I know

XAlsgrlX- How u know?!?

LeeLee22- I heard last night, how long is "for awhile"?

XAlsgrlX- oh, umm since the summer

LeeLee22- ARE YOU SERIOUS?! that long uve been lying to me? using me just so u can get with my brother, a quick fuck?! he doesn't even like u!!!

XAlsgrlX- it wasnt like that at all. im your best friend. i really love u Leah! I was never using u thats not what i was thinkin gettin into this!!

LeeLee22- yeah w/e i dont even know what to say to u no more

XAlsgrlX- can u please forgive me? just forget about it. I know Adam was usin me we werent goin out, but i dunno i was confused.

LeeLee22- it'll take time. i dont know how long. 

XAlsgrlX- thats fine I just dont want our friendship to end over a guy!

LeeLee22- me either. I CANT BELIEVE U DIDNT TELL ME UR HAVING SEX FRIENDS ARE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!!! HAHA

XAlsgrlX- haha im sorry ;o(

LeeLee22- em hm sure so are u and Adam gonna keep doin it?

XAlsgrlX- I dunno if u dont want us too ill stop

LeeLee22- Its up to u its kinda weird though, but I shouldnt talk ;oP

XAlsgrlX- Why!? You and Jeff...!?

LeeLee22- One night when Adam was sleeping over at Shane's Jeff was like can i come over? so I let him and we talked, watched TV, then we hooked up! and OMG hes such a good kisser and smells soooo good!!!

XAlsgrlX- AHHHH omg thats so cool!!! i always wonder what it'd be like to get with Jeff!

LeeLee22- yeah well I g2g bye

XAlsgrlX- bye

As soon as I get off Adam comes downstairs like a bat out of hell. 

"Where you going?" I ask him.

"Down the street to a party see ya." He says while walking out the door. 

"Yeah, Bye." I say to myself. "Always in a rush." I say out loud. I'm watching the real world and cracking up at another catfight on and hear the phone ring. I run to answer it and its Jeff.

"Hey your brother home?" He asks.

"Nope he went awhile ago." I say my eyes glued to the TV.

"Oh... uh want to come over for awhile? No one's home." I don't answer I'm to into to the show.

"Sorry what'd you say?" 

"Want to come over?"

"Me?"

"Yeah you!" he laughs

"Um yeah I'll be over in fifteen." I say

"Okay see ya."

"Bye!" I hang up the phone and run upstairs to change, and get ready.

"Dad I'm taking a walk be back later." I said running out of the house before he could interrogate me. 


End file.
